Captivated
by Pablo25
Summary: The mysterious woman with the anchor should not be so captivating. Then how come the Commander can not stop thinking about her. First story, still in progress and rated M for chapters yet to come. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The characters mentioned bellow do not belong to me, they are the property of Dragon Age, hope you don't mind me borrowing them. Not too sure what the legal way of putting it is so hope this suffices!

* * *

This was the first time he lay his eyes on her since she had closed the breach. His immediate thought was how could someone so slight harness so much power. She was on the smaller side for a female human and did not appear to possess any great strength. She was however, very beautiful. The way her hair came tumbling out of its messy up-do, gently resting on her impeccable cheek bones, captured his attention first. Her hair glistened in the morning sun as she stood talking to Cassandra. He could try and figure out what they were discussing, but at this moment in time he was too busy watching her, trying to figure this mysterious woman out. He let his eyes slowly glide down the rest of her, taking in her beautiful curves.

"Sir!"

Startled and embarrassed he jumped to attention, reality hitting him like a rock. He shook his head slightly and focused his attention on the recruit standing next to him. Had he noticed him staring at her? He really hoped not, he preferred to keep to himself, especially in front of the men and women that were currently in his command. That's not to say that he didn't get along with any of them, he was just used to containing his thoughts and emotions, something he learnt a long time ago whilst in the Chantry. He decided to take this interruption as a sign he needed to focus on today's work, after all he had a lot to do.

* * *

She had returned from her first trip to The Hinterlands, witnessing first hand the destruction and suffering the war between the templars and mages was forcing on Thedas. Although she was a mage, she decided to remain neutral in the war, like many of her mage friends had done. She knew that her advisers would want to hold a meeting at the war council, so they could hear how the trip had went and what new information she had gained but she could not face them yet. It was not their fault, it was just an intense environment to be forced into after a long journey. It was also getting late and she was hoping if she remained out of sight for a while she could try and relax, mentally preparing herself for when she needed to face all the work she had to do tomorrow.

She ventured to her hut, opting for a new set of clothes that didn't carry the stench of blood. She knew exactly where she was going to go and picking up the items she needed, she swiftly hurried out of camp. Reaching the lakes edge, she took a deep breath. It was dark now and the bitter wind caused a stinging sensation in her face. She didn't mind though, she was used to the cold and in a way, it made her feel more at home. Ice was her strength. It was the type of magic that came more naturally to her and she had mastered the art a lot quicker than other types. She sat on the snow that lay along the side of the iced lake, slipping of her current footwear and replacing them with a pair of expertly crafted ice skates. Haven's blacksmith had done an amazing job at crafting her a pair. As soon as she stood up, she glided onto the ice, allowing all her stress and anxiety slip away into the night. It was as natural as walking to her. She lost connection with the real world when she was on the ice, which explains how she was completely oblivious to the Commander watching her from his tent.

He had seen her making her way to the lakes edge, curiosity forcing him to watch more than anything else. Once she had started skating on the ice, he was captivated. He had never seen anyone ice skate as beautifully as she did, it really was a sight to behold. Without even realising he began moving towards the spot she had left her walking boots and at first stood as still as a statue watching the woman dance along the frozen waters. The rock nearby offered him a place to sit which he gratefully accepted whilst he waited for her to finish. She looked up at that point, eyes pinning him in place, preventing him from leaving even if he wanted to. Not that he wanted to. After a few seconds, he broke eye contact with her, grateful for the darkness surrounding them which prevented his slight blush from being seen. After spotting him, she gracefully skated towards him, coming to a halt right at the edge of the icy lake.

"Why hello, Commander, is there anything I can do for you" she said in a cool and confident manner.

"I'm sorry, my lady, I did not mean to interrupt your skating. I shall leave you be at once". He began to stand, however he stopped when he felt her small hand rest on his forearm.

"Stay. Please. I was meaning to come and speak to you anyway". She smiled at him, which he returned as he sat back down on the rock. There was a slight awkward pause, and Cullen began to rub the back of his neck with his hand.

"You – you skate beautifully by the way" he said almost too quietly for her to hear, looking down with slight embarrassment as the words escaped his lips. He knew she had caught him watching her and he felt there was no use in trying to hide it. She looked taken aback by the sudden compliment, but a shy smile quickly graced her lips.

"Thank you, I've skated all my life. I grew up surrounded by snow and learnt quickly how to dance on the ice. It relaxes me, especially after a taxing day" she replied, and he was grateful for her honesty.

"I've never been one for dancing on the solid ground, never mind ice. The Chantry did not place a great deal of importance on it strangely enough".

"Maybe I could teach you one day!" she quipped, almost in a flirtatious manner. This made Cullen chuckle,

"You can certainly try, I am not responsible for any injuries that may occur however!". The sweet sound of her laughter floated to his ears. He hoped that this would not be the only time he got to hear it. The mysterious woman in front of him began to shiver slightly, so slight that if he hadn't been paying attention he would have easily missed the movement.

"Maybe you should head inside? The temperature is dropping rather rapidly" and although he tried, he could not prevent the hint of concern that reached his voice.

"Perhaps you are right" she agreed as she stepped off the ice and began replacing her ice skates with her walking boots. They continued their friendly conversation as they walked back towards the camp, eventually reaching Cullen's tent.

"Goodnight, my lady" he said to her with a slight bow of his head.

"Goodnight, Cullen. And by the way, call me Athena", with a final smile she turned and walked through the gates. _Athena_ , he thought to himself as a smile reached his lips and he continued to look in the direction she had exited. _Why am I so captivated by her_ , was his final thought as he ducked down into his tent.

* * *

Hope you enjoy my first chapter! Feel free to leave a review and follow the story as I add new chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks, Athena found herself travelling all over Thedas, desperately trying to do all she could to assist the newly formed Inquisition. She could feel the pressure building, as everywhere she went eyes watched. In the past, she had never had to bother about her public image, as long as she stayed within the circle and did not anger Templars nearby, she was fine. That was a distant memory now. Although she knew Josephine, Leliana and Cullen were working tirelessly back at Haven, the constant journeys made her feel very isolated. It felt as though the Inquisition was her responsibility and she could not fail. No matter what, failure was not an option. She did not think she would have survived the past weeks had it not been for her companions. She could always rely on Cassandra to have her back in battle, Solas to offer advise and council and Varric to help fend away some of her stress when they were resting around a camp fire after a long day.

She occasionally managed to rest for a few days at Haven, although them days were few and far between. During these days, she tried to take it easy, preferring to catch up with the Inquisition members and venture out on to the ice on quiet nights, then crowding around the war council chamber and staring at maps of Ferelden and Orlais. She could not always avoid war council meetings however, and although she despised them, the occasional glimpses they allowed her to steal of the Inquisition's Commander made them almost worthwhile. She was not sure she had ever laid eyes upon a more handsome man. He always appeared so proper and put together, however his slight stubble and occasional lock of golden hair that fell down onto his forehead suggested there was another side to the man, one that only presented itself when he was away from prying eyes. Then there was the scar. A sign of the battles and suffering he had faced. Athena often found herself looking at it, wondering what had occurred for him to receive such a mark. But then quickly her eyes would make their way down the scar and rest upon his lips. Although she would never admit it, there had been more than one occasion where she found herself wondering what it would be like to kiss those lips. To feel them planting gentle kisses along her jawline and down her neck.

"My lady, are you feeling alright?"

The words snapped her out of her thoughts and she was forced to focus back on reality. She quickly looked towards the voice that had broken her trail of thought and found two golden orbs locked on her, concern clearly shown within. Of course, it was Cullen. Not only was he ever so handsome but he was always so kind and considerate. Athena let out a cough, gently shaking her head to regain her full attention to the matter at hand.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry, it has been a busy few weeks" she responded, unable to suppress the guilty look that formed on her face at being caught daydreaming about the very man that pulled her back to the real world. This wasn't the first time he had caught her doing such a thing during a war council meeting. He kept his gaze on her for a few seconds until he was satisfied that there was nothing more serious bothering her, then allowed his attention to be pulled back into the meeting. After another hour of debating about the best way to approach closing the breach once and for all, the meeting was adjourned and Athena began making her way down towards the lake. As she was walking, she realised someone was trying to catch up to her. She turned to see who it was, slowing her pace to make it easier for them. She could not suppress the smile that laced her features when she saw the Commander heading her way. He raised his hand, offering her a small, awkward wave and she found herself giggling at the typically Cullen gesture. He mentally winced at his action, trying to hide his embarrassment as he came to a stop in front of Athena.

"My lady, I'm sorry to interrupt your day, I was hoping I would be able to have a word with you?" he said as he fell in step with her as she continued her walk out of the camp.

"There is no need for you to apologise, Cullen. In fact, I would appreciate your company". He was clearly taken aback by her response; however, this was quickly replaced by a pleased look. They made their way to the lake's edge in a comfortable silence, both well aware that this was Athena's preferred spot. As they reached the edge of the lake, Cullen stopped and faced Athena, taking a moment to take in her appearance. She looked mainly unharmed since he had last seen her, although it was clear that her adventures around Thedas were beginning to take a toll on her judging by the signs of exhaustion that joined her usual features.

"I just wanted to make sure you're holding up okay. Not that I don't think you can handle yourself! I am sure you are more than capable of looking after yourself, it's just you have seemed distracted in our past meeting and…well I just want to make sure you're okay" he gushed, looking slightly more flustered than he did a second ago. Athena couldn't help the amused expression that took over her face, feeling slightly guilty as he blushed in response.

"I am doing well, Commander. No need to worry yourself about me, I am sure you have more than enough to worry about already. I'll just be happy when we finally close the breach and the world returns to normal".

"You have been working yourself too much, I worry you will burn yourself out one of these days!" he replied, the concerned look from the war council meeting before returning again.

"You worry about me?" Athena quipped, not even attempting to hide the smirk she currently wore.

"I – I mean – well…ugh" he sighed, bringing up his hand to rub the back of his neck and hoping his arm would help cover up his creeping blush, "I just don't want anything to happen to you…for the Inquisition's sake of course". The last part he added quickly, not even sure if he believed it himself.

"Don't worry, I will keep myself alive. At least until the breach is closed" she said, giving him a warm smile before she turned and walked further along the lake's edge. He stood there, staring after her and praying that his face was not too red during their conversation.

"Maker's breath" he whispered to himself as he returned to his post.

* * *

Here's the second chapter! Didn't expect to upload so fast but I've been really enjoying writing. Hope you enjoy and as always, feel free to comment/favorite/follow ect, ect :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The time had come. She looked up towards the giant tear that scarred the sky. Everything she had been working towards, everything they had all been working towards, was for this moment, this very chance that the Maker blessed her with now. She could sense the tension rising in her friends as they stood around her. They all knew they would not receive a better chance again. And they all looked towards her, waiting with bated breath for her to reach up with the anchor and save them all. A bead of sweat slowly crept down her forehead, as she made her way forwards, bracing herself for what was to come. The mages that the Inquisition recruited stood behind her, ready to supply her with enough power to close the breach. _This better work_ , she thought as she stared at the deadly mark. She looked back where her companions waited. Cassandra gave her a stern nod, a sign Athena believed signified the respect the women held for her. As she began turning back towards her target, her eyes locked on Cullen. He wore the stress of the past week on his face, yet his eyes still expressed a fondness she had came to expect within them. Immediately some of her anxiety slipped away a little as he offered her a small smile. He believed in her and for some reason that meant more to her in that moment than all the encouragement she received from other members of the Inquisition.

 _I can do this._

She reached towards the breach, the eerie green light shooting up from her palm. It took all of her strength just to remain standing, as she confronted the energy waiting to be released from the tear in the sky. Gritting her teeth, she took a step forward, digging her feet into the earth and praying to the Maker that she could endure the pain coursing through her arm. She began sinking towards the ground, unable to support her own weight any longer. Stray tears began falling from her eyes but she paid no attention, focusing all her energy on the task at hand.

Cullen stared at the woman as he held his breath in anticipation. As the pair had worked alongside each other, he had grown to admire her greatly. Not only was she strong and level headed, she would stop at nothing to do the right thing, even if that caused her a great deal of suffering and pain. Watching her battle with the breach was almost too much for him to bear. He could see the pain it was causing her and all he could do was watch. He had never felt so useless before. What he would give to be able to run to her and help in any way he could. Maker, he would have even taken her place if it meant she did not have to suffer so. Yet here she was, facing the worlds greatest threat alone. _How does she do it? How does she endure?_ was all he could think as he watched the events unfold before him.

In that very moment, Cullen found himself blown off his feet. He landed a few feet away from where he was originally standing, knocking the breath from his lungs and unable to contemplate what had just happened. He quickly sat up, reaching for his sword as he surveyed the area for demons. Once he realised they were in no danger he instinctively looked for Athena. He saw her, laying on her side in the dirt. Without a second thought he raced towards her lifeless form as panic quickly took over his actions. As he came to a stop before her, he fell to his knees and gently turned her towards him. Placing a hand on her cheek, he turned her face towards him and felt for a pulse. _You can't be dead_. He felt a slight beat under his fingertips and gradually her eyelids fluttered open. She looked up at him, her green orbs searching for his golden ones. For a few seconds, all either of them could do was look at one another, unable to express themselves with words. Surely, he was only so relieved she was alive because they had become friends. Surely.

"Athena are you alive?" came Cassandra's voice, breaking whatever spell was keeping the two together. Athena began to awkwardly move out of Cullen's grasp and as she moved to stand up, Cullen could not ignore the disappointed feeling that filled the empty void.

* * *

Safely back at Haven, the celebrations began. Crates of ale where brought from the tavern to the center of the camp and the local bard supplied music as couples danced. It was a joyous occasion and hearts were light for the first time in months. Athena stood at the top of the camp, looking out at the party that was unfolding. She did not feel like celebrating, exhaustion replacing the constant stress she had been facing. As she stood, footsteps approached her and she could sense the Commander standing next to her even before she had seen him. She turned to look in his direction, taking in his professional stance, hands clasped behind his back as he looked out to the mountains beyond. Eventually he turned to face her,

"Do you not feel like celebrating, my Lady?" he asked.

"I think I am too exhausted to dance. Anyway, I did my part, let the people have their fun now" was all she replied, a humble smile making its way onto her face as she once again turned towards the people below. There was a slight pause before Cullen asked his next questions.

"Did it hurt? Closing the breach?"

Not expecting the question, Athena thought for a moment before replying.

"Yes. But the pain I would have felt if I had sat by idly would have been far worse". Cullen gave an agreeable nod to that, understanding her point of view completely. Athena could see him fidgeting from the corner of her eye but chose not to press the matter, not wanting him to give up his attempt at saying whatever was on his mind.

"I'm – " his hand instinctively rubbed the back of his neck as he looked towards the ground, "I'm glad you're okay. It would not have been a victory if we had lost you". She looked towards him, opening her mouth to thank him just as a soldier rang the bell. They were under attack. At once they both looked toward the sound, immediately locating the mass of torches that were winding their way towards their camp.

"We're under attack!" yelled Cassandra as she raced towards the pair.

"Under who's banner?" Athena commanded, trying to suppress the panic from her voice.

"No banner" was the only response she got.

* * *

I hope you enjoy the next chapter of my story! I know it's slightly different to the events in the game but this is what I believe should have happened because, lets be honest, we all want more Inquisitor&Cullen moments! Thank you for the reviews so far, I'm always open for advice and opinions and it's nice just knowing you're enjoying the story as much as I am!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Athena wiped away the stray blood splatter that had found its way onto her forehead with the back of her hand, preparing herself for the next wave of Red Templars that tried to break their way through the palisade walls. She knew she was fighting a losing battle, with most of the Inquisition's forces falling back to the Chantry. She had to keep going, the screams of helpless people trapped in burning buildings fueling her determination. She quickly broke through the charred door of the Tavern, racing over to Flissa and helping her to her feet.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she desperately repeated in between gasping for air in the smoke-filled tavern.

"Run to the Chantry. You will be safe there!" Athena commanded and with one last thanks Flissa ran towards safety.

"I think that's them all, Athena!" Varric yelled whilst piercing an enemy with an expertly shot arrow. Bianca was on form tonight.

"Let's go! The Chantry is our only chance now" she shouted over her shoulder before letting loose a blast of ice, trapping an oncoming Red Templar in an icy prison, trying to buy the others time as they sprinted up the hill. She quickly followed and the colossal wooden door slammed behind her as she came to a stop in the safety of the building. Cullen came striding towards her, a grim look set on his face.

"We have been informed of a secret tunnel that we could retreat through" he informed her.

"That's great, lets go!" she replied, still trying to catch her breath from the constant fighting.

"We will never make it. Unless…" pausing he looked to the ground, clearly displeased with the solution that had been reached.

"Unless what, Cullen?" Athena demanded, anxious to hear what the plan was.

"Unless someone was left behind. They could fire a trebuchet towards the mountain, causing the oncoming army to be swept up in an avalanche, slowing them if not stopping them all together" he responded, looking worse for wear as he lifted his head and looked at Athena. He knew what she would do. It was in her nature to sacrifice herself.

"Go. Save as many as you can" the determined look on her face warning Cullen not to argue with her. He gave her a nod, sadness filling his eyes as he prepared to move out.

"Athena" he said, making her look back up towards him.

"Come back to us" was all he said as he turned and walked towards the location of the tunnel, helping a struggling civilian on the way.

With that Athena turned, ready to face the enemy.

* * *

Her legs burned as she ran. Her eyes desperately scanning the area looking for an escape. She willed her legs to move faster, the roar of the avalanche getting louder and louder as it chased after her. All of a sudden she was enveloped in a cloud of snow, unable to see the world in front of her anymore. Panic coursed through her body, numbing the pain of the injuries she received at Corypheus hand. Suddenly the earth fell away from her feet and she fell. Blackness overcoming her as she hit the cold, hard floor below.

Cullen emerged from the tunnel, looking back toward Haven. _Maker, please keep her alive,_ he thought to himself as he released the flare. He turned and continued to follow the survivors, making sure to leave no person behind. After a trek through the valley, they reached an area that was concealed enough to offer them enough protection to stop for the night. Solders began erecting tents and helping the mages set up an area to heal the wounded. Cullen busied himself with directing men and making sure everything was in order. It was a mess but at least they had their lives. After he had given out orders his mind returned to Athena. Anxiety filled his whole body as he began pacing, waiting to see if she returned to him. After what felt like hours, he was unable to take it anymore. Grabbing a torch that was resting by a makeshift table, he set off in the direction they had travelled from. He made his way through the valley, shielding his eyes from the freezing winds, desperately searching for any sign of life. As the minutes wore on, Cullen grew increasingly frustrated as his search turned up empty.

"Maker, how could I let this happen!" he yelled towards the heavens, the feeling of failure seeping into his soul. _You fool Cullen, you utter fool_.

He kept moving forward, making sure to note his position so he could find his way back to the camp. Suddenly in the distance he saw movement. It was so slight, he was sure his mind had imagined it at first. But slowly the mass moved closer to him. He reached towards his sword, preparing himself for the possibility that a Red Templar had survived the avalanche and had discovered their location. However, as he gained on the movement in front of him, he caught a glimpse of a luminous green glow. _The anchor. She survived_. He dropped the torch he was carrying and raced forward, worry of an oncoming attack forgotten as relief flooded his body. As soon as he saw her, he could not contain his smile, happiness mixed with relief overwhelming him. He grabbed her as she fell to her knees, exhaustion and the bitter cold making it impossible for her to take another step. Instinctively, he gathered her body in his arms, lifting her up and turning to carry her back to their makeshift camp. He wrapped her small frame in his cape as best as he could, holding her close to his body in an attempt to provide her with some warmth.

"I've got you. You're safe now" he whispered to her. As he was walking, he scanned her body for injuries. He caught sight of a trickle of blood making its way down her neck. Placing a hand on her head he pulled it away to see blood covering his hand. _Shit_ , and with that he quickened his pace, realising the urgency of her situation. As the light of the camp grew closer, he called out into the night, praying that he would be heard over the unforgiving wind.

"I've found her! She's alive!". He could see Cassandra running towards him. As she got closer, she looked towards the lifeless form in his arms, concern quickly changing to determination as she started giving orders to onlookers and guiding Cullen towards the healers. Placing Athena down on a bed, he almost didn't want to let her go. At least whilst she was in his arms he could protect her. Now he was useless again, staring helplessly towards the injured woman as healers began fussing over her wounds. He stayed near by as they worked, switching between biting his thumb and pacing, unable to contain his nerves. Mother Giselle walked towards him after they had finished tending to the last of Athena's wounds.

"She will live. You can relax now. If you had not brought her back when you did, this could have been a very different story" she spoke to him in her gentle voice. With that, he let out a relieved sigh, moving closer towards Athena's bed and sitting on the chair that had been placed next to her.

"Never again. I promise I will be prepared next time" he whispered to her sleeping form before resting his head in his hands.

* * *

I'm ill and so thought I would cheer myself up with some writing, hence why I'm updating again so soon. Enjoy! As always feel free to leave a comment/follow and all that jazz.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Athena slowly opened her eyes, unable to suppress the hiss that escaped her lips as she registered the throbbing pain that coursed through her body. She began to sit up, resting her weight on her elbow and taking in her surroundings. Mother Giselle was leaning over a table, reading some notes but turned her attention to Athena as soon as she heard movement coming from the bed. She rushed over, helping to support the Herald's weight and offering her a mug of water which had been placed next to the bed for when she eventually awoke. Athena gratefully accepted the drink, allowing the cold liquid to ease her dry throat.

"How long have they been arguing?" she inquired, nodding towards Cullen, Josephine, Leliana and Cassandra who were standing nearby, their raised voices drifting towards Athena's bed.

"A while now. But they have that luxury because of you. The enemy could not follow and with time to doubt, we turn to blame" she responded, her voice somehow still managing to sooth Athena in between listening to the argument commencing outside.

"Do we know where Corypheus and his forces are?"

"We are not sure were _we_ are which may be why, despite the numbers he still commands, there is no sign of him. That, or you are believed dead. Or perhaps he is preparing his forces for another attack. I cannot claim to know the mind of that creature, only his effect on us".

"If they're arguing about what we do next I need to be there"

"Another heated voice won't help, even yours. Perhaps especially yours."

Unable to argue with Mother Giselle's argument, Athena lay her aching head back down and attempted to regain some of her strength. After a futile attempt, she could not stand to listen to their bickering any longer and pushed herself off the bed. Resting on the post, she looked at the scene in front of her. Once the others had noticed her, they stopped fighting, returning to separate areas of the camp's centre. They all showed the signs of stress, all of them unsure about how to proceed. Mother Giselle's voice drifted from the tent at that moment, softly singing whilst approaching the Herald of Andraste. People around began to take notice of her singing, looking towards both her and Athena. Unexpectedly, Leliana's voice was heard next, her past profession as a bard made obvious to all around as she sang beautifully along side the priestess. This encouraged soldiers nearby to join in and slowly the camp was filled with voices. Hope replaced the feeling of despair that had previously been shared with all who had survived and the people's spirits lifted as their voices mixed together in unison. Athena looked towards Cullen, her eyes instinctively seeking out comfort as she stood in shock. He too had begun singing, he's deep voice mixing with those who had already joined in. Soon Athena was surrounded by people, some kneeling before her, others standing, all singing to the woman who had sacrificed herself to save them. She looked out towards them, recognising all of the faces staring back at her. Tears began to fill her eyes, hope and happiness flooded her soul as the people continued to sing. But she did not let the tears fall, she remained strong. She knew that from this moment onward, she had to stay strong for everyone.

"An army needs more than an enemy, it needs a cause" was all Mother Giselle said as she walked into the crowd.

* * *

Solas had pulled Athena aside after that, informing her of the Elven artifact that had caused the breach and planted the anchor on her hand. He had also offered her information about a new place they could call home. The next morning, they had set off on their long journey to Skyhold.

Athena was leading the trek, followed by the other leaders of the Inquisition and her companions. She took this time to bond with the people she had been working with. Solas shared his knowledge of the fade, telling fascinating stories about the spirits he had met throughout his lifetime exploring the depths of the mysterious world. Varric told less informative stories about his time in Kirkwall, most revolving around the Champion of Kirkwall and many ending with humorous conclusions. Cole, a strange spirit in human form who had assisted with their escape from Haven, shared some of his insight on those she worked with, being able to feel their emotions and thoughts. This led to some of his victims becoming rather annoyed with him for invading their privacy and sharing their secrets. Meanwhile, Dorian and Iron Bull spent the majority of their time arguing over their difference of opinions on Tevinter and the Qunari, although secretly Athena believed that there was less bad blood between the two, even if they themselves could not see that yet.

The conversations Athena cherished the most were between her and the Commander. They discussed many things, from the Inquisition to family to their experiences in the circles. Athena had learnt many knew things about Cullen and they were beginning to become closer than they both knew would be acceptable, especially considering their position in the Inquisition. They were currently half way through their third day of walking; food rations were running low and they were acutely aware of the increasing need to reach Skyhold sooner rather than later. Athena was walking alongside Cullen in a comfortable silence. She glanced towards the man, examining his determined look and rugged appearance caused by days without shaving and the bitter mountain air messing up his usual tidy hairstyle.

"Thank you – for coming to look for me. You saved my life that night" she said and watched as he looked towards her with an astonished expression.

"Athena, that day you faced Corypheus alone, fully expecting to die to save all of us. That was after you closed the breach and saved the entire world. Searching for you and carrying you back to safety was the least I could do. Your thanks is not required, believe me" was his response, amusement dancing within his eyes, clearly not expecting her to be so humble about what she had achieved over the past few days.

"I did what anyone in my position would have done. You on the other hand, went out of your way to help one person when you were not required to and I am grateful" smiling she looked away from him, focusing on the path ahead.

"Not just anyone" Cullen whispered a little too loudly.

"What?" she exclaimed, whipping her head back towards him, uncertain whether she had heard him correctly. It was clear from his expression that he did not expect her to hear, his mouth opening and closing a few times as he desperately tried to think of an explanation.

"I – I just meant because you are the Herald of Andraste. You're – the world needs you. I – we couldn't let you die!" he stuttered in a very undignified manner, rubbing his neck with embarrassment.

"Oh, okay. Well still, thank you for all you've done for me". He let her walk ahead after that, needing some time to himself to recover from his embarrassment.

* * *

It took another day's walk before they arrived at Skyhold. It was a monumental fortress and laying eyes on it for the first time was a truly breathe taking sight. Cullen looked across at Athena as they stood on the ridge of the mountain, looking out towards their new home. He was mesmerized by the smile on her face, and could not help but return that same smile at seeing her so happy. Over the next few days, everybody was occupied with organising Skyhold, making it into a functional base and beginning the long process of restoring it to its former glory.

On the sixth day, Athena was returning to the Great Hall after speaking to Blackwall who had decided to make his home in the stables. As she was reaching the stairs, she spotted Cassandra, Leliana, Cullen and Josephine talking and began approaching them. However, once they spotted her, the others walked away leaving Cassandra to greet her. They began walking up the stairs as Cassandra started talking.

"They arrive daily from every settlement in the region. Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage. If word has reached these people, it will have reached the elder one". Athena could not prevent the slight dread that awoke within her at the mention of their enemy.

"The anchor has power, but it is not why you're still standing here. Your decisions let us heal the sky. Your determination brought us out of Haven. You are the creatures rival because of what you did and we know it. All of us". Athena was momentarily shocked at Cassandra's words but could hear the honesty in which she spoke them. As they reached the top of the walkway, she saw Leliana standing with a ceremonial sword resting in her arms. This added to Athena's confusion as she stood silently, unsure how to proceed.

"The Inquisition requires a leader. One who has already been leading it". Athena looked down at the courtyard, suddenly aware of the entire population of Skyhold staring up at her. Realisation dawned on her and she knew now what Cassandra was implying.

"You" came the woman's resounding voice behind Athena, confirming her belief.

"You all have that much confidence in me?" is all she could think of saying.

"All of these people have their lives because of you. They will follow"

"That wasn't the question"

"I will not lie, handing this power to anyone is troubling but I have to believe this is meant to be. There would be no Inquisition without you. How it will serve, how you will lead, that must be yours to decide". Cassandra took a step backwards after that, allowing Athena to approach Leliana and make her decision.

She looked down at the sword resting in Leliana's hands. It was beautiful; golden dragons wrapping around the shaft and gleaming in the setting sun. Even looking at it, Athena could tell it held so much power. It held more than power though, it was a promise. She slowly reached out and took it from Leliana. _I have to do this, this is bigger than me. This is bigger than all of us. I will do all I can to stop Corypheus and restore peace. I promise_. Although she did not speak her thoughts aloud, she made this silent vow to herself and to the Maker. She turned towards the waiting crowd.

"Have the people been told?" Cassandra yelled.

"They have, and soon the world!" Josephine responded.

"Commander, will they follow?" Cassandra directed towards Cullen.

"Inquisition, will you follow?" A resounding " _yeah"_ erupted from the soldiers.

"Will you fight? Will we triumph?", again the soldiers yelled " _yeah_ ", even more enthusiastically.

"Your leader. Your Herald. Your Inquisitor!" he shouted, rising his sword towards her in a sign of respect and loyalty. Athena could not understand the warm tingling feeling she felt within her core as she watched the Commander address the army and call out her new title. He met her gaze with his own and smiled up towards her. He did not attempt to hide the pride he felt, looking up at Athena as she stood, strong and proud. A born leader. The roar of the crowd grew as she thrust the sword in the air. Everyone in that moment was filled with hope.

* * *

Hello, I hope you enjoyed the next chapter! I'm sorry I didn't upload sooner, I was ill all weekend but this is a longer chapter so hopefully it makes up for it. As always, feel free to review/follow ect :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Athena sat on the balcony that led out from her quarters. Ever since she had became the Inquisitor a week ago, she has not stopped working. If she wasn't being informed about multiple tasks she needed to perform around Thedas, she was being overwhelmed by political movements and ongoing debates by Josephine or having Thedas' secrets whispered in her ear by Leliana. Peace and quiet was hard to come by and Athena had learnt very early on to cherish every chance she got to escape the madness. She sat on the banister that wrapped its way around the ledge, dangling her right leg over the edge, oblivious to the monumental drop that threatened to claim her at a seconds notice. Resting her back on the wall, she lifted back her head and took a deep breathe, letting the refreshing mountain air fill her lungs and settle her nerves. She let her mind wonder, allowing herself a brief moment to let go of all her responsibilities and for a second, feel like her old self again. For a moment she wasn't the Inquisitor.

She was so deep in thought that she did not hear the knock on her door, she did not even hear it open and footsteps make their way up the stairs leading to her quarters. She was only brought back to reality when the intruder let out a small cough, making their presence announced. Startled, Athena momentarily lost her balance and began wobbling on the narrow banister she had foolishly chosen as a chair. Cullen noticed what he had caused and rushed forward, reaching out to steady her. However, Athena managed to regain her balance and had chosen that exact moment to slide of the banister and plant her feet firmly on solid ground. She felt Cullen's hands wrap around her waist and snapped her head to look up towards his face, eyes round with shock at the sudden close proximity the two found themselves in. Cullen's expression mirrored her own as he realised his help was not needed and had ended up just holding her body.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were going to fall and – Maker's breath" he gushed as he took a step back and removed his grip from the woman in front of him. Athena just looked at him, clearly trying to suppress her laughter but failing. Cullen turned his head away, shame written all over his face and lifted up his arm to rub his neck, stopping himself midway in an attempt to break the habit.

"I wouldn't say it was that amusing" and although his tone was stern, he could not stop the smile that crept onto his face as he watched the Inquisitor laugh before him.

"I'm sorry. I'm – your face was priceless" and with that, a new round of laughter began. Slowly she pulled herself together, letting out a slight cough and straightening up.

"What can I do for you Commander?" she inquired, the linger of a smile still resting on her features.

"I have some reports from our troops recent movements. I…also saw you sitting up here alone and thought I would offer my company" he responded looking rather sheepish. Athena looked at the man in front of her. He was always so strong and in control, two traits he had learnt during his career as a Templar. Yet here he was, looking bashful at the prospect of spending time with a woman. She offered him a warm smile,

"I would like that".

They spent the next hour, sitting on the couch that had been placed in her quarters, laughing and enjoying each other's company. At one point, Cullen had even demonstrated the dramatic take down of a giant he had once faced during an outing with his friends from the Templar order, which led to Athena needing some tissues as she cried with laughter at the play Cullen put on for her. Neither had realised how much time had passed. Neither cared. As the laughter died down, Athena looked at the Commander, noting to herself how stunning he looked in the afternoon light.

"We should do this more often" she proposed, gaining a dazzling smile from the man in return.

"I'd like that" and neither could deny the honesty in his voice. He looked towards the setting sun, sighing as it dawned on him how much of the Inquisitor's time he had taken up.

"I should go, I'm sure you have plenty to do" he said as he stood up. As much as Athena did not want him to leave, she knew it was inevitable. She followed him to the door, leaning on the rough wood as he stepped outside and turned to face her.

"Inquisitor" he said with a slight bow.

"Commander" she retorted, smiling affectionately at him. He returned the smile before walking away, heading back to the tower he had claimed as his own.

* * *

A deathly cold had settled over Skyhold that night, rain beating on the windows of her quarters. The fire was taking its last breath as the flames slowly died. Athena violently tossed in her bed, beads of sweat covering her forehead as tears began falling from her tightly shut eyelids. She shot up, suddenly breaking away from the nightmare that was plaguing her dreams. Her eye's darted around the room, desperately searching for signs of danger as she tried to calm her erratic breathing. Brushing aside the damp sheets, she climbed out of bed and made her way to the door. Dressed in only a small nightgown, thoughts of a coat or boots were the last thing on her mind as she made her way down the twisting stairs. She needed to escape that room.

She payed little attention to where she was going and found herself standing on the battlements, staring out into the world. The wind bashed against her bare legs and the rain quickly drenched her body. The thin nightgown clung to her shivering form, her hair, now out of its braid, stuck to her face. She felt nothing. Nor the rain or the cold. She just felt numb. Tears began falling from her eyes, mingling with the rain that soaked her face. She stood as still as a statue, paying no attention to her surroundings as the memories of what she had been through plagued her mind and robbed her emotions. She did not hear the Commander yelling her name, as he battled through the storm to reach her. She barely acknowledged the warm arms that wrapped around her icy form and guided her away from the walls. When the warmth of indoors hit her, she was knocked out of her fixation, suddenly very aware of the deathly cold that had chilled her to the bone and the sodding nightgown that gripped her body. She looked towards the man who had dragged her indoors, her eyes wide and full of fear. He briefly looked at her, concern flooding his features before he climbed up the ladders to his makeshift quarters.

Athena stood alone in his office awareness of her current predicament hitting her. She wrapped her arms around herself as she realised her nightgown had became somewhat transparent due to the rain, making it hard to hide her undergarments. Listening to Cullen shuffle about upstairs, she quickly tried to brush her tattered hair away from her face, failing miserably as the wind and rain had made it an untameable mess. Cullen reappeared, walking over to her and handing her what appeared to be an old shirt and a towel. Without saying anything he ventured back upstairs, giving her the privacy she required. Slowly she pealed away her ruined nightgown, drying herself as best she could before slipping on the warm shirt he had provided her with. _It smells of him_ , she thought to herself as she nuzzled her nose into the worn material, drawing as much comfort as she could from the garment.

"Are you presentable?" she heard him say, waiting for her response before he came back down the ladders. Stepping closer to her, she could see the worry etched across his face.

"Why! Why were you out there? You could have made yourself ill! How long would you have stood out there if I had not dragged you inside? Maker's breath, Athena, what were you thinking!?" he demanded, losing his patients as worry overtook him and taking hold of her shoulders. She could not take his stern gaze any longer, looking away before whispering,

"I'm sorry"

He just looked at her, disbelief written all over his face. Suddenly he wrapped her up in his arms, resting his head on top of hers.

"Don't ever do that again" he said tenderly to her, closing his eyes and allowing himself to protect her, if only in this moment. Athena did not move, shock pinning her in place for a brief second, but slowly she wrapped her arms around his waist. She let out a sigh as the fear she had been overcome with left her body. That is when she realised she could not feel the familiar metal that usually adorned the Commander's body. She took a step back and he stood there, slightly disappointed by the sudden loss of contact. He stood in a lose shirt and trousers that she imagined he only wore for bed, as they were not as formal as his usual chose. He had no boots on and his hair was a mess. The candle light danced across his face and the soft lighting emphasised his handsome features. Realising she was staring, she quickly looked away for a second,

"This is the first time I have seen you without your armour" she said quietly. She never usually suffered from being a shy individual, however in this moment, with this man, she was suddenly overtaken by the unfamiliar feeling. He laughed at that, clearly not expecting such an insignificant detail to have been brought to light considering the circumstances.

"I guess you're right. I can go and put it back on if you'd feel more comfortable" he teased. She looked down, clearly embarrassed as she realised how silly she had sounded.

"You're not wearing shoes?" she questioned with a puzzled look.

"I saw you standing in the rain, by yourself, with no coat or boots. I was hardly going to stop and put shoes on, Athena" he responded, like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"I quite like the idea of my dashing Commander running to my aid, disregarding all formalities, even boots" she teased, her usual confident demeanor returning to her.

"Your _dashing_ Commander!" he retorted back, taking much enjoyment from the slight blush that made its way onto the Inquisitors cheeks. Suddenly, his expression turned serious and the worry returned to his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he questioned.

"I'm better now. Thank you, Cullen" she responded, taking a moment to look at the floor. She was clearly embarrassed by her actions, even though Cullen did not think she should be. _Why do you always feel like you have to be strong? I wish you would let me help,_ he thought to himself as he observed the woman in front of him.

"Just know I'm always here if you need to talk. You're not alone. I promise" he said gently to her. She nodded and headed towards the door, knowing that she needed to let him rest. He followed her movement with his eyes, the conversation doing little to ease his concern.

"You can stay – if – if you want?". The unsure look gracing his features was enough the melt even the most guarded heart. Athena looked between him and the door, battling between her heart's desire to stay but knowing she should leave the man be.

"You need rest. I will be okay, don't worry about me" she answered as she began opening the door. He gave her a brief nod as he watched her go.

* * *

So after not being able to write for so long, I thought I had some catching up to do so here is the next chapter. Enjoy you good people of the internet!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ever since becoming the Inquisitor, Athena was sent out to deal with issues around Thedas more frequently then ever before. He knew he should have predicted as much, however he found that he had greatly underestimated the personal effect it would have on him. Every time she rode through the gates of Skyhold and out of sight, he found an emptiness set itself firmly in the pit of his stomach which refused to release him until she returned and he could see she was unharmed. Yet again, she was preparing to set off on a mission, this time to the Exalted plains since news had reached Skyhold that there were further rifts in the area. Cullen tried to concentrate on the multiple reports that had been placed on his desk that morning but his mind constantly found its way back to Athena. With a sigh, he stood up, ignoring the piercing scrape of his chair on the stone floor, and stormed out of his office. He needed to see her. Even if it was just for a second. _Get a grip, man!_ Yet his feet guided him to her.

He slowly approached the stables, suddenly acutely aware that he had no excuse ready in case she asked why he had sort her out. She was stroking the bridge of her mounts nose, gently whispering sweet nothings into its ear to calm the steed before they departed together. _That's enough, you can see she is well, walk away before its too late_. He turned to retreat back up to his tower when her voice made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Commander. I was hoping I would see you before I departed". He turned to face her, internally wincing as he realised he could not escape her now.

"Inquisitor. What can I do for you?" he questioned, praying that his voice did not give away the awkwardness he felt.

"I was informed that traders were having some issues on the pass up to Skyhold. Apparently there has been some bandits causing trouble for the merchants. I was hoping you would be able to deploy some soldiers to deal with the matter?" she responded whilst walking to stand in front of him. For a second he did not reply, drawn in by her captivating green eyes. He could lose himself in them forever.

"Em – yes, yes of course. I will do it now" he gushed once he had pulled himself out of his trance. Cullen took a step backwards, ready to make a quick exit to avoid any further questioning.

"Thank you. Also, is there something you needed?".

 _Damn._

"I…just came to check on my horse". He looked down at her, trying to register whether she bought his lie. She just smiled sweetly back at him.

"Very well, I shall let you be" and with that she walked away and he was once again left to stare after her. _What is wrong with you, Cullen. You utter fool_.

Noon arrived and the Inquisitor left Skyhold; Iron Bull, Cassandra and Dorian in tow. Cullen found himself unable to concentrate on the paperwork in front of him once again and instead began pacing around his office.

"What is wrong with you, man! She will be fine. She is very capable of looking after herself" he spoke to himself, eventually settling in front of the window and leaning his head against the freezing stone. "What are you doing. You are the Commander of the Inquisition and she is the Inquisitor. She needs you to focus on your job, not worrying about her safety". His voice was barely a whisper. With a sigh, he settled himself at his desk once again, trying hard to focus on the task at hand.

That evening, he found himself sat at the tavern, an unusual sight for the Inquisition as he tended to favour the company of a good book in his office. He was sitting alone, nursing a pint of beer when Varric approached him.

"What's on your mind, Curly" the dwarf asked as he took a seat opposite the man in question.

"Just a tiring day". Brushing off the question he took a swig of beer.

"Uh-hu, of course that's it" Varric uttered under his breath, making sure it was just loud enough for the Commander to hear.

"What do you mean by that, Dwarf?" he retorted, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Well you know, people talk. Apparently, you suffer from an acute form of irritation every time our dear Inquisitor leaves. Just saying" he responded, trying and failing to hide his smirk behind his mug.

"I have no idea what you're trying to suggest!" Cullen countered.

"Isn't it obvious? The irritation, the longing in your eyes, the glances you try to steal in secret even though we all see it. You're smitten, Commander" Varric informed him in a matter of fact tone. Cullen all but chocked on his beer at that, coughing aggressively as he inhaled the liquid in his shocked state.

"You are mistaken, Varric" he managed to get out in between coughing. Varric laughed, standing from the table and making his was past the blushing Commander.

"Whatever you say, Curly" he teased as he pattered Cullen on the back and made his way to the bar. Cullen did not hang around after that encounter, making a swift exit to his quarters. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he dragged a hand through his hair. _Could Varric be right? Maker help me_.

* * *

A week passed before Athena returned from her mission. They had underestimated the amount of demons they would have to face in the Exalted Plains and they had all obtained nasty injuries. As the party rode back into Skyhold, healers were called to the scene to assist the four. Iron Bull had a deep slash across his back that was clearly painful, despite his claims that it was merely a scratch. Cassandra appeared to have suffered from a broken arm, making it impossible for her to wield a shield and causing her to gain even more cuts and bruises all over her body from the last few encounters they had faced. Dorian was the least injured but still had a bloody gash across his right arm that needed tending too. Athena had unfortunately received her own share of injuries. Dried blood stained her face from a deep cut she had obtained to her head, which matched the open wound that resided on her thigh. She was pretty sure the dried blood made them appear worse than they truly were but she could not deny the pain she felt every time her horse jolted underneath her.

Cullen peered out of his tower after hearing the bustle that was occurring by the main gate. He caught sight of the party strolling through the gate and panic manifested itself in his stomach as he saw the approaching healers. Without even placing his armour on, a ritual he would always adhere to when venturing out of his office, he all but ran down the battlements and to the Inquisitors side. He halted, pinned to the spot, the first time he saw her. _So much blood, Maker's breath what happened!?_ He quickly recovered from his initial shock and ran up to Athena. She looked down at him from her seat on her horse, unable to ignore the worried look he held in his eyes.

"Cullen" she whispered to him, forcing him to lean up towards her so he did not miss what she was about to say.

"Cullen, I can't get down". The pain laced within her voice emphasised his worry as he offered her a small nod to make sure she knew he had head. He grabbed the reins of her horse and began leading them both towards the stables.

"All of you, back to work!" he yelled, easily falling back into his role as Commander. Once they were safely in the stables and away from prying eyes, Cullen dropped the act and focused his attention on the injured woman. He rushed to her side and placed his hands on her waist, surprised by how small she felt underneath his grasp. He helped lift her off the horse, supporting her weight as she set her feet on the ground.

"I've got you, its okay" he whispered to her, and she gratefully rested her body against him, making sure to keep all pressure off her injured leg. Cullen looked around and spotted a vacant seat in the barn where Blackwall usually resided, though he was nowhere to be seen. He began leading her over to the chair, but after a few steps, realised she was in immense pain trying to make the journey. In one fluid movement, he tucked his arm under her knees and lifted her up, making sure not to disturb the wound. Athena could not suppress the shock of suddenly being lifted and let out a little shriek, before settling in his arms. He sat her down in the chair and began examining the injuries. He gently brushed away some of her hair from the head wound to get a better view of it and make sure she had not fractured her skull. Without thinking, his hand came to rest on her cheek. Athena let out a gasp, not expecting the physical contact. Cullen was about to remove his hand but something about the soft skin under his fingertips and the warmth radiating from her kept his had glued in place. He looked into her eyes, finding only tenderness where he expected to see annoyance. That encouraged him to gently stroke his thumb along her cheekbone, watching as her eyelids fluttered shut and she leaned into his touch. His heart began beating faster as he watched the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Even when you're covered in blood, you're still beautiful". _Maker's breath, did I say that out loud?_

Athena's eyes darted open, widening in disbelief. _I definitely said that out loud._ He could feel heat rising to his cheeks as he realised his mistake but before either of them could say anything, Blackwall's voice thundered through the barn.

"Maker, what happened to the Inquisitor" and within seconds Cullen had pulled away from her and Blackwall was at their side.

"We need to take her to a healer immediately" came Blackwall's worried voice, as he began helping Athena up.

"I know" Cullen replied, looking down at the floor in defeat. _You fool, she will never look at you the same now. You've ruined everything_. He pushed himself onto his feet and assisted Blackwall in helping guide the Inquisitor to the healers, making sure the avoid as many people as possible so not to cause unnecessary panic. Once Athena was safely placed on an empty bed and the healers reassured him that she was going to be fine, he walked back to his office, unable to fend off the feeling of self-hatred.

* * *

Here is my next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Always happy to receive advice so feel free to leave a review! Until next time good people of the internet :)

Edit: I realised I had made a mistake with the companions I used, very sorry!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A week went by before the prospect of Athena venturing out on another mission was brought up. Cullen had only briefly seen the Inquisitor during the past few days, embarrassment still enveloping him every time he caught a glimpse of her face. He was just grateful that she looked healthier as the days went by, so much so that if someone met her today they would have no idea the pain she had been in a mere 7 days ago. That wasn't to say she was completely healed. Cullen had realised she was still neglecting the training grounds and although she tried, he still saw the wince of pain that briefly reached her eyes if she placed too much weight on her injured leg. Now, standing in the war room, he could not believe the words coming out of Leliana's mouth. _How does she possibly believe Athena is ready to face more demons!_

"We can not risk losing the Inquisitor by pushing her too much, she is only human! She has her limits!" he all but yelled back at the Spymaster. He knew it was unfair of him but he could not contain the panic he felt reaching the surface at the idea of sending her out there again.

"Commander, the Inquisitor has not opposed the idea. If she feels ready then we can not waste time as our enemy gains strength" Josephine cut in, clearly siding with Leliana in this dispute.

"Of course she said she is ready, you've met her! She feels responsible for all of Thedas. She will push herself to breaking point. I won't let that happen" at that he waved his hand, turning to shield his panicked expression from the two women. He could feel the pitying looks they offered him even when he wasn't looking in their direction. He did not want their pity, he just wanted them to see what he saw and as much as he kept telling himself he was arguing in favour of what was best for the Inquisitor, he knew deep down it was also partly for his own peace of mind. Though he tried to suppress his growing feelings for Athena, he could not completely ignore them. Seeing her at the gates of Skyhold covered in blood and in so much pain forced him to live the nightmare of Haven. He was sure he had lost her then and he was terrified he would lose her again. He was an ex-templar. His whole life he had trained to protect people. And now he was faced with this woman who he wanted to protect yet couldn't.

Suddenly the door creaked open and Athena entered the war room. Cullen looked towards her and felt some of the tension leave his body at the sight of her. She offered them all a smile and took her usual place by the mighty war table.

"Inquisitor, we were just discussing the possibility of you going back out into the field to deal with some urgent matters in Crestwood" Leliana addressed her as she handed over the reports documenting the issues in the area. Cullen was sure he saw a flash of panic in Athena's eyes before it was rapidly replaced.

"Of course, I will read the reports and see who is willing to come with me" she replied with a small smile. _She's not ready_ , Cullen thought as he watched the meeting commence.

They finished up the meeting with minimal disagreements and Athena made a quick retreat back to her quarters. Cullen raced after her but was unable to catch her attention until she had already made it half way up the stairs to her quarters.

"Inquisitor… Athena, please slow down"

She stopped as she reached her door, one hand resting on the rough wood and her head bowed low. With a sigh she turned to face him, unable to hide behind her mask any longer. She looked exhausted, a clear sign she hadn't slept properly in weeks and her eyes were wide with fear, like a deer staring down an arrow, knowing death will claim it in a matter of seconds. It took all of Cullen's strength not to reach for her. He needed to keep this professional.

"Inquisitor, I just wanted to make sure this is what you want. Do you really think you're ready for this?". For a few seconds she didn't reply, her eyes focusing on the stairs in front of her instead.

"I don't know" she whispered and then disappeared into her quarters. Cullen took a deep breath before pushing open the door and stepping into the room. She was standing by the balcony doors, staring out over Skyhold through the pane of glass. She looked lost, caught up in too many worries and anxieties. Cullen approached her slowly, as if he was scared she would suddenly dart away from him.

"It will be okay if you're not ready. We can send other people to deal with the simpler tasks and myself and Leliana can handle the ones that need a more delicate hand. You do not need to push yourself so much" he spoke gently as he stood at her side, looking towards her to try and capture any tell-tale sign of what she might be thinking. Eventually she turned to look at him and he could sense the uncertainty she felt, trying to decide how much she should confine in him.

"I – I need to do this. It is my duty. This is what I am here for and I cannot let any more people down". She tried to appear confident, but he could hear the quiver in her voice as her emotions started to get the better of her. His eyes softened at her words.

"You have let no one down Athena" and with that, the first stray tear fell from her eye as she tried to turn away from him, hoping he had not seen her start to break. But Cullen saw. He mentally kicked himself as he realised he had failed to make her feel better about the situation.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Please, tell me what is going on. I know you must feel alone but you're not, you never are". He reached out and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He felt her shake slightly under his touch as more tears fell down her cheeks.

"I will be fine, Commander. Please just leave me be" she managed to say through her tears.

"I'm not leaving you Athena, not like this". Suddenly she turned and buried her face into the fur wrapped around his shoulders. A few seconds passed before he recovered from the shock and returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close as sobs wrecked through her small frame. It broke his heart to see her like this. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear as he tried to calm her. He slowly guided them both to the coach, gently lowering her until she was settled in his embrace. After a few minutes she began to calm down, tears ceasing, and her breathing beginning to even out.

"I'm so sorry" she repeated again and again, no matter how many times Cullen told her there was no reason for her to apologise. They sat like that for a while, neither needing to communicate, both just seeking comfort in each others presence.

"I-I guess I am scared to face everything again. I thought I had lost Iron Bull, Cassandra and Dorian. I thought I had failed. I can't afford to fail. Every mistake I make could jeopardise the whole of Thedas. I don't know if I can do this, Cullen" she whispered into his shoulder.

"You can do this. You are stronger than you realise and you have all of us here, ready to help in what ever way we can. Don't give up on the Inquisition yet". He felt her relax a little at his words. Suddenly, as if she had just realised the position they were in she shot up in alarm,

"I apologise, I did not mean to encroach - not that it wasn't pleasant – I mean, I crossed the line and I…" she fumbled over her words and her face turned crimson as embarrassment crept up her cheeks.

"Please, Athena, do not apologise. I want you to trust me and I want to help. Whether that is advising you on matters of war or holding you when you need someone there for you, I am more than happy to oblige" he reassured her, standing and holding her hands in his own, offering a gentle squeeze to settle her nervous.

"Thank you, it means more than you know". She took a step back and wrapped her arms around her body, preparing herself for what she was about to confess.

"I…haven't been sleeping well. The nightmares are…they make it difficult to want to sleep and I often wake up in pain when my anchor flares up. I don't want anyone to know, I have to be strong for them but I don't know how much longer I can endure this". She looked up at Cullen then, vulnerability clear in her eyes.

"I struggle to sleep as well", he could see the shock she felt at his confession, "I sometimes find that a sleeping potion helps. Though when the terrors are too much to bear, I often walk around the battlements. The fresh air helps to clear my mind". The troubled look remained on her face and he realised she had more than likely tried those options before to no avail.

"You could…always come to me, if the nightmares get too hard to deal with", rubbing his neck, he could feel the blush start to form on his face yet he continued, "I often stay up working late at night and perhaps it will help to have someone there when you are troubled with the memories of the dreams? I mean, that is if you feel comfortable and want to, I – I don't want you to feel uncomfortable" he gushed, feeling rather flustered by his directness. Athena did not try to hide the smile that played on her lips at his state.

"Thank you, Cullen. If I ever need company, I will consider you proposal". With that, he made sure she was feeling better and quickly left her quarters, ears still tinged red.

* * *

Hello, I'm so sorry it's been a little while since I updated. I had deadlines so unfortunately had to write about less exciting things. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for the reviews so far. As always, feel free to review/follow ect, ect. Enjoy, fellow Dragon Age Lovers!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was decided that the Inquisitor would rest for three more days before setting out to deal with more rifts and conflicts around Thedas. On the eve of her departure, Cullen hunted down Varric, one of her companions who had agreed to accompany her. He was in his usual place, by the fire, sitting at the long table and tending to some messages recently delivered by one of the tower's ravens. He looked up from his task when he heard Cullen approach and leaned back in his chair.

"Commander, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Varric" Cullen replied with a polite nod, "I have a favour to ask of you"

"Anything for you, Curly". Cullen internally winced at the use of the unwelcome nickname.

"I was hoping you would watch over Ath – the Inquisitor when you are away. I know she can take care of herself but as this is her first mission after the recent incident, I was hoping you would keep me updated. Unofficially". Satisfied with his justification he waited anxiously for Varric's response. The dwarf just looked at him, a smug look on his face as if he knew Cullen's deepest secrets.

"Of course, Curly. Is this purely the concern of a friend or…" he purposely let his voice trail off, allowing the Commander to put two and two together. His smug look intensified as he watched the crimson blush flush over Cullen's face.

"Of course it is, I have no idea what you are attempting to imply but whatever it is, I can assure you there are no ulterior motives! But…thank you" and with that Cullen swiftly turned on his heels and began marching back to the safety of his office.

"Any time, Curly!" Varric bellowed after the retreating Commander. The smile lingered on his features as he returned to the papers in front of him.

* * *

Athena lay in her tent, eyes heavy with exhaustion yet unwilling to give way to sleep knowing the terrors that awaited her there. They had completed their business in Crestwood without too many complications and although her anxieties had begun to settle, she still wished for the safety of Skyhold. She moved to rest her arm over her eyes in the vain attempt to hold them closed and force her body into submission. The wind bashed against the thin sheets of the tent, making Athena all too aware of the little protection it offered from outside perils. Automatically, her free hand began moving towards her vacant staff, readying herself for any danger that might present itself. She lay like this for what felt like hours before her body eventually settled into a restless sleep.

 _Death. Death everywhere. Haven was burning as the Archdemon flew overhead. A piercing scream forced Athena to whip her head towards the source of the sound. Her eyes found Flissa's, who had been pushed to the ground by a Red Templar. Her eyes bore into Athena's as fear consumed her, bracing herself for the final blow and for death to claim her soul._

 _"Help. Please" she breathed out but Athena couldn't move, her legs seeming to be trapped in the earth. All she could do was watch as the sword plunged into Flissa's chest. Watch as blood gushed out of the open wound as the Templar pulled out his weapon and turned to find his next victim. Watch as Flissa's eyes glazed over and death ripped her from this word, as her head hit the cold ground and the last shaky breath left her body._

 _"No!" Athena yelled to no avail. But she could not morn for long as suddenly she found herself standing in the Chantry. Varric was the first she saw. Lying, cold, dead. Bianca laying lame beside his still form, drowning in a pool of her owners' blood. She turned away from the scene, only for her eyes to settle on Cassandra and Blackwall, who's bodies had been skewered next to each other as they had desperately made their final stand, eventually succumbing to the hoard of corrupted Templars. Iron Bull and Krem were still alive, frantically trying to inhale air through the pool of blood that was gathering in their mouths, attempting to reach out to each other, if only to know they were not alone as they slipped away to the Makers side. Athena clamped her eyes shut after that, incapable of taking anymore._

 _"Athena"_

 _She shook her head, unable to look towards the person who spoke her name. She knew that voice. She knew he would come. He always does._

 _"Athena, look at me. Look at what you have caused. You failed. You killed us all!" he spat at her. Slowly her eyes opened and standing before her was Cullen. He was being restrained by two Red Templars, his sword having been ripped from his hand and flung to the other side of the hall. His eyes were cold, filled with hatred as he stared her down. The Ancient One crept up behind him, a dagger resting casually in his hand. Athena watched as he stepped closer and closer to Cullen._

 _"Please. Stop. Spare him. Kill me instead" she begged, desperately trying to move her hands to aim a spell towards Corypheus, only to find she had been chained down, the metal cuffs digging into her wrists as she attempted to twist herself free._

 _"Please, stop!" she yelled one more time, praying tonight would be different. Praying she could free herself and save the man standing before her. If she could only save one. But Corypheus did not stop. He lifted the dagger and held it to Cullen's throat yet did not go straight for the kill. Instead he waited until Athena looked up, waited until she stared into Cullen's eyes and saw the fear and disappointment held within them._

 _"You are a failure" Corypheus lashed out, his harsh voice cutting through her as he slowly pulled back the blade against Cullen's throat. Athena screamed as she watched the blood pour from his neck. Suddenly she found she could move as she rushed to catch his falling, lifeless body. She fell to the ground as she failed to support his weight, desperately yelling for him to not be dead. But he was and she could not stop it from happening. She buried her face into his chest, gripping the material in her fist until they turned white and her nails painfully dug into her skin._

Suddenly she jerked awake, breathing erratically and a layer of sweat covered her entire body. Her eyes darted around the small tent, realisation sweeping over her. _It was a dream. It was only a dream_. She attempted to slow her breathing, griping the material of her sleeping shirt and wiping the moisture from her forehead. After a few seconds she scrambled out of the tent, unable to stand the confines of the small space any longer. The bitter chill of the wind brought some relief as she allowed it to cool her burning skin. Closing her eyes, she lifted her head up, breathing in as much of the fresh air as she could before letting out a sigh. When she opened her eyes, she spotted Varric standing at the other side of the camp, releasing a raven into the sky. Although it was unusual for anyone to be awake at this early hour, she was relieved to not be alone. Slowly she made her way over to the dwarf, mentally building up her walls and covering up her scared features with the confident mask she always wore. It was just a dream.

* * *

As soon as Cullen had received Varric's message he had readied his horse and left Skyhold. She was struggling. He could not sit by idly, knowing she was not managing. Varric informed him of the whimpers they heard coming from her tent every night and the dark circles they saw every morning before she had time to fully hide her struggles from the world. Him also told Cullen of their decision to travel to Emprise du Lion without stopping at Skyhold to collect supplies, requesting that Scout Harding arranged for their supplies to be delivered to the area instead to save time. Cullen could not endure another three weeks without being able to see her. That is how he came to rest at the Inquisition camp at Empire du Lion, sitting in front of the log fire and rubbing his gloved hands together to assist the circulation in his hands. He wasn't sure what excuse he would come up with to justify him being there. He did not care at that point in time, instead he anxiously awaited her arrival.

Night was making its presence known before hooves could be heard advancing towards the camp. Cullen turned on his seat, abandoning the fire's warmth in a hopeful attempt to catch a glimpse of Athena. Suddenly, her horse came into view and his heart raced as she approached the site. _No bad injuries, thank the Maker._ He let out a breath he did not realise he had been holding in. She slid of her mount, guiding it towards the makeshift stables that had been set up. Afterwards, she turned to inspect the requisition when she caught sight of the Commander staring at her. She stopped in her tracks, shock flooding her face; she was unsure she was seeing things correctly. She began making her way towards him, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Commander, I thought I had left you to command my army back at Skyhold?" she teased as she took a seat next to him. Although she offered him a genuine smile, Cullen still questioned whether she was happy to see him or if he had made a huge mistake travelling all the way here.

"I had business near by and thought since you were travelling to this area I would stop by…to say hello" he lied. _She knows that's a lie you fool, you have never been able to lie_. But he stuck with what he said, not wanting her to believe he thought her incapable but also not wanting her to realise the extent of his feelings for her.

"Well this is certainly a pleasant surprise! How long will you be staying with us?" she inquired, thankfully deciding not to question the Commander further.

"I don't actually know. I hadn't planned that far ahead" he replied, slightly looking down with embarrassment as he realised how disorganised he sounded.

"Thank you, it's…good to see you" and the smile she offered him nearly took his breath away. It gave him enough confidence to carry on with what he needed to say.

"I – I was wondering if you might wish to accompany me at some point whilst I am here? I have something I would like to show you". He hated how shy and unsure he sounded as he proposed his question to her. However, she did not look opposed to the idea and that filled him with hope.

"Of course. May I ask what it is?". Her eyes glinted with curiosity and something Cullen could only guess was happiness. He shook his head, returning the smile.

"I would prefer to show you". She nodded and before the couple could discuss anything else, her travelling companions joined them at the camp fire.

"Curly! What a surprise!" yet Cullen guessed from the tone of his voice Varric was not at all surprised to see him here. Blackwall and Iron Bull on the other hand looked as shocked as Athena had when she had first spotted him. Cullen offered Varric a weak smile instead, nervous about what the dwarf might possibly say about his presence. Thankfully, the group settled into pleasant conversation and the issue was not brought up again.

That night, Cullen lay on the hard mattress, trying to settle the thoughts racing through his mind. Although his armour had been discarded, he made sure to keep his sword within arm's reach, always prepared for the possibility of an attack. He let out a sigh as he allowed his eyes to close and tried to concentrate on the sounds around him instead of all the work he needed to do in the following weeks. Suddenly he heard an unfamiliar noise. It was quiet at first, too quiet for him to distinguish what it was but gradually it began to get louder and Cullen realised it was the sound of distressed whimpering. Athena. She was in the tent next to him. He sat up, listening to see if the sounds would stop, signalling she had managed to settle into a more peaceful sleep. Instead however, her whimpers got louder and he knew he could not sit there and do nothing to help. He exited his tent and saw that everyone else had retired to their own beds except for a few soldiers he could see in the distance who had been giving the unfortunate task of first watch. He made his way to her tent, the whimpers becoming clearer and were now accompanied with desperate pleas. She was clearly in a lot of distress and it made Cullen's stomach twist painfully. He called her name out softly, hoping that it may stir her from her sleep but after a few attempts he concluded that it would not work. He gingerly lifted the tent flaps and entered the small space. She had pushed away the bed covers due to her erratic movements, a clear sign her body was desperately trying to pull her out of the nightmare. Hair was stuck to her forehead as sweat dripped from her temple. Slowly he reached out one hand and stroked her head, gently whispering her name. Her body lashed out more viciously as the dream intensified.

"Athena, wake up. Please wake up".

His voice eventually awoke her from the terror and her eyes darted open. Even in the dim light, he could see her green orbs were gripped with fear and pain. She stared up at him, confused and relieved that he was there.

"Cullen" she breathed as she lifted her small hand to touch the side of his cheek.

"You're safe. Everything is okay. It was just a dream" he whispered, rearranging himself to be able to cradle her head in his arms. He felt her shake in his embrace, still trying to distinguish reality from nightmare. Eventually she settled and turned her gaze towards him.

"But you died. I watched you die. I failed you…" her voice cracked as she spoke the last part, guilt lacing her features.

"I'm here, I'm alive and you have never failed me. You never will, Athena". His words seemed to settle her and she lifted out of his embrace.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I'll be okay. You should get some rest". The walls were beginning to reform, shielding her emotions and suffering from the world.

"You didn't wake me and I am not leaving you like this" he whispered in her ear, bringing her close to his body and stroking her head. She relaxed into his touch and rested her head on his chest. Neither knew how long they sat like that. Neither knew how they ended up lying down and neither would admit the comfort they gained from having the other next to them. They both drifted off to sleep, safe in each other's arms.

* * *

So as an apology for my radio silence I have completed the next chapter early. I hope you enjoy, my fellow Dragon Age fans!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The sound of laughter drifted through the tent, stirring Athena from her peaceful slumber. She clamped her eyes shut, desperately trying to cling to the last remains of sleep, unwilling to face the new day. That's when she felt it. A heavy weight resting over her torso, a weight that was not usually there. The sound of soft snoring reached her ears as the world forcefully dragged her to attention. Her eyes shot open. _But it was just a dream?_ Cullen lay next to her, oblivious to the compromising situation the pair found themselves in. He looked years younger as the peaceful sleep eased away the signs of stress and exhaustion from his handsome face. His hair fell out of place, a ringlet resting rebelliously on his forehead, something he would never have allowed if he were conscious. Strong arms wrapped around her as he tried to protect her from the world around them. Although she knew she needed to end this now, she could not deny the flutter she felt in her stomach at his touch. Finding themselves alone in her tent, Athena allowed herself time to study Cullen's handsome features. She let her eyes wonder down his face, exploring his dirty blonde locks, his long eyelashes resting on his sculpted cheekbones. And finally his scar. The way it rested on his lips made her body tingle. She wondered how soft his lips would be. She could only dream of feeling them trail gentle kisses down her neck as his rough stubble scrapped along her sensitive skin. Watching as he ventured down her stomach, making his way tantalisingly slowly to the one place she wanted those lips to be.

She mentally shook her intrusive thoughts from her mind and averted her gaze away from his soft lips. However, she found herself staring into deep, golden orbs and let out a gasp as she realised the man had caught her admiring him. Quickly she scrambled onto her knees pulling the blanket with her and hugging it to her chest. Cullen lay looking momentarily dazed until her sudden movement brought him back to reality and he sat up swiftly.

"I'm sorry, Inquisitor, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable" he gushed. Was that hurt she saw deep in his eyes? She couldn't tell.

"It's fine. Do not worry yourself, Commander" she responded, but they both knew she was distancing herself. Cullen watched her as she curled up at the bottom of the bed, tucking her knees under her chin. He sighed and began to move to the door.

"I'll leave you be, my lady" was all he said as he exited the tent.

"Curly, sleep well?" Varric shouted across the camp in a teasing manner, only to receive a glare in response as Cullen disappeared into his own makeshift quarters.

* * *

It had been a long and trying day. Cullen had accompanied the party, however even with the extra man power, it had been a struggle. They had achieved what they had come here to do and regained control over the mines, killing most of the Red Templars who had invaded the place, the rest fleeing for their lives. They wouldn't get far before the Inquisition scouts shot them down. A few Inquisition soldiers were left to guard the area before they could set up properly the next day, however Athena and her companions had traveled back to the initial camp to get some rest. No one suffered serious wounds, although a few health potions were needed during the battle form time to time. Athena stood by the requisition table, examining materials she needed to gather the next day in order to improve conditions for the soldiers. Although it was commonplace to see her performing this very action every day, tonight she had a different agenda as she was desperately trying to keep herself busy so that she wouldn't have to discuss this morning's events with her Commander. She knew it wouldn't be long before he sort her out. A few minutes pasted before she caught sight of him making his way over to her and she subconsciously took a deep breath, preparing herself for the conversation to come. He stopped next to her and had already began rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Inquisitor" he said, with an awkward nod.

"Commander" she replied, looking anywhere but his eyes.

"I…was hoping you might accompany me on a walk? I have something I wish to show you. Only if you wish to, of course" he gushed, his cheeks becoming more flushed by the minute. Athena didn't reply for a moment, a mixture of panic and shock causing her to temporarily lose her voice.

"Of – of course" she replied confused but more than a little curious and followed his lead. They walked for some time in an awkward silence, neither knowing how to address the events that had occurred that morning. Neither wanting to be the first to admit to what had occurred. It was only when they lost sight of the last glimpse of light from the camp that Athena realised Cullen was carrying a bag with him. Curiosity got the better of her and she decided to break the awkward silence.

"Where are we going?". He turned to look at her, clearly not expecting her to speak.

"I think it would be better if I just showed you". He offered her a side-ward smile that was almost charming enough to make her forget about the awkward atmosphere the pair found themselves in. For the rest of the walk they said nothing, settling for a more bearable silence than before, as they lost themselves in their separate thoughts. Suddenly Cullen came to a stop, startling Athena from her wondering mind. She looked up to see where they had traveled to and found herself staring out towards a frozen lake, the icy depths reflecting the starlit sky and the freshly fallen snow glistening in the moonlight. It was a breath-taking sight. The tranquil surroundings calmed Athena's frayed nerves and she let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. She suddenly became aware that Cullen was standing next to her and she turned to him, about the question why he had brought her here.

"I know your role as the Inquisitor does not allow you much time to step back and gather your thoughts. Sometimes we forget that you are only a woman – an incredible woman – but you have your limits. You have been working too hard and I want to make sure you're okay" he placed the bag he had been carrying on the snowy ground and crouched down to begin pulling out the content, "I thought you might enjoy this. I know it is probably a stupid idea, and well, I understand if you would rather go back to camp but…". Cullen's shyness crept back as he showed her what he had been carrying. He pulled out two pairs of ice skates. The first pair she recognised as her own. The second, a bigger pair she had never seen before but she could tell they had been made by the same hand. _He remembered? After everything we have been through he still remembered?_

Cullen stood up from his place crouched in the snow and his hand automatically found the back of his neck. He let out a gasp as Athena threw herself at him unexpectedly, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, smiling into her shoulder. Gradually she pulled away from him, a stunning smile filling her face with pure joy.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" she gushed as she flung her own boots off to replace them with the ice skates. Excitement coursed through her as she finished tying the laces and took her first strides on the ice. By the second step her body had become one with the ice and every movement was intrinsic. She tilted her head up to the starry sky and let the cold air blow over her eyelids. For a second, she let her guard down. She forgot about the world around her. She just focused on this present moment. The feel of the ice under her blade was like returning home after a tiring day at work. Oh, how she had missed the ice.

She turned to face where Cullen was standing. He had replaced his own boots with the larger ice skates and was still sitting on the snowy ground, a lopsided grin on his face as he watched Athena lose herself in the moment. She skated over to the man and reached out a hand to help him to his feet. At first he just started at her outstretched hand, uncertainty flickering across his eyes before determination set in and he laced his fingers with hers. With minimal effort he made it to his feet, only to start to lose balance immediately as his blades touched the slippery surface. Athena quickly wrapped an arm around his waist, laughing at his clumsiness and steadying the man.

"I am not good at this, am I" he laughed with her, "And you made it look so simple!"

"I have had a lot of practice. Come, I will teach you!"

They began slowly making their way to the middle of the lake, Cullen gripping onto Athena tightly as he stumbled alongside her. She tried to suppress her giggles, but it was an impossible task as the man fumbled along like a new-born Halla taking it's first steps. She decided to place herself in front of Cullen, offering him both of her hands as she skated backwards and kept him balanced. After a few shaky laps, he eventually gained confidence and began making more bold strides. Athena let go of one of his hands and took up a position next to him, quickly matching his strides. The couple lost track of time as they skated hand in hand, the awkwardness of this morning forgotten as they relaxed and chatted happily, basking in each other's company and treasuring the feel of the others warm hand in their own. Eventually, a chill settled over the frozen lake and Athena could not suppress a shiver. Noticing this, Cullen guided the pair to where they had left their boots, knowing it was time for them to make their way back to camp.

"Thank you for tonight, Cullen" she said gently as she sat next to him, replacing the skates with her winter boots. He looked at her and smiled, his eyes going soft with affection as he took in her beauty.

"You do not need to thank me, it is enough to see you happy. I don't think I have ever seen you are carefree as I did tonight. It was wonderful to get to share that time with you". It was Athena's time to blush as she looked back down at her feet, unused to receiving such compliments.

"I'm glad I was able to share this time with you too" she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. He reached out his hand and squeezed her own, uncertain how far he should take their relationship but unable to resist feeling her touch on more time. He knew once they reached camp, he would have to maintain a professional manner with her, at least until they were back at Skyhold. He was relieved to feel her squeeze his hand in response.

* * *

By the time the pair returned to camp, most of the soldiers had retired to their tents. However, Iron Bull's boisterous laugh could be heard emanating from the fire. They both made their way to where Varric could be heard telling a rather humorous story about a young drunk who had found himself in a brothel for the first time, his embarrassment forever recalled by the dwarven storyteller.

"Tiny, you should have seen his face! All red and dripping with sweat, he was so nervous!". More laughter erupted from Iron Bull and Blackwall. Varric caught sight of the couple and waved them over.

"You two have just missed one of my best stories! I hope you have a good reason" and he winked at the pair as they settled down around the fire. Cullen's cheeks began to burn and Athena just let out an awkward laugh as she reached for some of the cheap beer the soldiers had brought to the camp to celebrate their victory.

"We were debating sending out a search party for you two" Blackwall joined.

"We were just searching the perimeter. I thought I saw something on our journey back to camp and knew it was best I brought it up with the Inquisitor" Cullen tried to lie, sounding unconvincing but grateful when no one pushed the matter further.

"Well you're back now, time to share a story Boss!" Bull demanded and slapped her on the back, a little too hard as per usual.

The group spent the next couple of hours telling absurd stories, laughing and drinking the cold away. Eventually, Varric let out a yawn and looked up at the night sky.

"I think Bianca and I should hit the sack" he said as he picked up his prized crossbow and headed for his tent. The others quickly said their goodnights and went their separate ways. Cullen and Athena were the only two left as the fire began to die down and the chill of the night began to sting their cheeks.

"Will you be okay? Tonight, I mean" Cullen asked quietly, not wanting anyone else to overhear and learn the Inquisitor's secret. She smiled at him, yet the smile did not quite reach her eyes.

"Of course, I always am" she replied, however he could hear the uncertainty in her voice. She stood up, clearly not ready to continue the conversation tonight.

"Goodnight, Cullen. Thank you again, for tonight". She rested one small hand on his shoulder, which he was quick to cover with his own. Before he could reply, she had disappeared, retreating from the freezing wind into her tent.

* * *

Chapter 10! Can you believe it! I was only meant to write a quick story but here we are. I hope you're all still enjoying the story. I'm sorry for the slight delay, I was meant to upload this a few days ago but life got in the way. Please feel free to leave a review/follow ect, ect. Thank you and until next time, my fellow internet people :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Two days went by until the party faced their next challenge in Emprise du Lion. They had stumbled upon another rift which appeared bigger than most. Athena knew it was going to be a difficult battle, however she underestimated the rift's power. Almost immediately they were faced with three rage demons who charged at the group. Cullen, Blackwall and Iron Bull attempted to keep the demons at bay, allowing Athena and Varric to attack from a far. Bianca fired arrow after arrow, as Athena made ice crawl up a rage demons flaming torso. At first this technique worked well and before long Blackwall's sword delivered a fatal blow into one of the demon's chest. It let out a painful scream as its body was absorbed back into the fade. Athena and Varric began focusing on the final two demons, unaware of the terror demon that had tunneled its way behind them. Cullen turned in time to spot the demon emerge from the ground and prepare to swipe at Athena's side.

"Watch out!" he yelled as he started running towards her, sword lifted and ready to strike. But his warning came too late and Athena felt the terror demon's claws slice through her skin before she saw the beast. She let out a pained cry as she was knocked into the tree that stood next to her, crushing her spine into the bark. The demon turned to attack her again and she desperately tried to reach for her staff that had been knocked from her hand. She closed her eyes, preparing for the blow as the demon's hand began making its decent, aiming at her head. However, not a second too soon, Cullen's sword sliced through the demon's arm, sending it whirling back in pain, screeching as it turned to protect its injured side. Cullen did not allow the demon any time to recover, piercing it with one final blow, banishing it back to the fade. He turned to Athena, kneeling beside her injured form and examining the wound to her side.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worry evident in his voice. She nodded as he helped her to her feet, unable to trust her own voice as pain coursed through her body. She picked up her staff, hand pressing against her bloodied side in an attempt to slow the bleeding. Before long they had managed to defeat the rest of the demons and Athena closed the rift without too much difficulty. Cullen reached her side, a health potion ready for her to take. With an appreciative smile she gulped it down and closed her eyes as she felt the potion ease away some of the pain and stop the flow of blood.

"Thank you, Cullen" she whispered once she was able to talk through the pain.

"We should return to camp so we can heal you properly. Ruffles will kill us if she hears we let the Inquisitor die from a few scratches!" Varric said light-heartedly as he began the trek back to camp. For once, Cullen was grateful for the words that came out of the dwarf's mouth.

* * *

Back at camp Athena disappeared into her tent, refusing the help of the mage healer situated there. She knew she needed to remain strong. She was the face of the Inquisition. Their beacon of hope. That is why she avoided seeing a healer unless it was vital. She knew if they saw her body, covered in scars and tell-tale signs of the struggle Thedas faced, people would begin to panic and lose hope. She couldn't allow that to happen. She sat down on her bed, wincing as the movement opened up one of her wounds and caused blood to trickle out onto her clothing. She began stripping away the layers, trying her best to muffle her cries of pain as she kept disturbing the cuts on her side. She managed to strip down to her final layer, a loose top, and lifted the material to assess the damage. There were three long gashes that ran from under her left breast, along her rib cage and stopped at the side of her back. They were deeper then she thought they would be. _Another scar,_ she thought as she dipped a rag into some water to begin the process of washing her wound.

"Inquisitor" came his voice from outside. She quickly dropped her shirt, determined to hide the wounds from the world before beckoning him inside. He looked almost intimidating as the small confines of the tent emphasised his large frame. He had taken his armour off but still wore his usual clothing, finished off with the cap Athena had came to love. He looked down at her, trying not to panic as he saw the amount of blood that had soaked through her top.

"It looks worse than it is, I promise. Is there anything I can do for you, Commander?" she said, trying to sound like her usual self even as the pain was intensifying without treatment.

"Let me help" he begged, dropping to his knees so he was at her height.

"I can do it by myself, you do not need to worry yourself".

"Please". She looked into his eyes, golden orbs filled with worry and affection, pleading with her. She nodded. He removed his gloves, slowly approaching her. He placed his hands on the hem of her top and looked at her, making sure she was comfortable with him revealing her torso and exposing the injury. He gently lifted it up, uncovering the gashes and could not hide his anger as he saw the damage the terror demon had done. He exhaled through his nose and tried to banish the feeling, knowing he needed to focus all his attention on the woman before him. He picked up the sodden rag and began washing the three claw marks, trying to make the process as painless as possible. He winced every time she let out a pained whimper. _I'm so sorry_ , he thought to himself over and over again but he knew he had to continue. After he had finished cleaning the wounds, he placed an elfroot mixture over the damaged areas, breathing a sigh of relief as Athena visibly relaxed, the formula helping ease the pain. Finally, he wrapped a bandage around her torso. He couldn't help but notice the amount of scars and bruises that covered her tiny frame. His stomach twisted in pain as he suddenly realised the amount suffering she had endured. Once he was finished, she quickly pulled down her top, clearly embarrassed by her battle wounds. Her eyes were glued to her feet as Cullen observed the woman in front of him. _Is she worried I think she is weak because of the injuries she has received? Oh, you poor, beautiful woman_. He placed his hand under her chin, lifting her head so she was looking at him.

"You are the strongest person I know. You have endured so much, suffered so much pain and yet you never give up. You never slow down. I don't know how you do it, but I can only hope that I can be as brave and strong as you are when the time comes". She searched his eyes, unsure whether he was telling her the truth but could only find honesty and admiration swimming in their depths. He offered her a gentle smile and allowed his thumb to trace her cheek. She found herself unable to move, captivated by the man in front of her. Slowly, he shifted, moving closer to Athena until their breath merged together and he was surrounded by her earthy sent. He could no longer think straight as he lost himself in her bright, green eyes. Neither knew who moved first but Athena felt Cullen's lips brush ever so softly against her own as her eyelids fluttered shut and her heart raced.

"How are you doing, Boss?" came Iron Bull's booming voice from outside the tent. Cullen jumped backwards, immediately placing a respectable distance between them. He let out an awkward cough as his cheeks burned red and his hand found its usual place on the back of his neck. Athena stared at the man, mouth slightly agape as realisation sunk in.

"Y-yes, I'm…fine" she forced herself to say as she continued to look at her Commander.

"Well…as long as you're sure, Boss" Iron Bull replied, slightly confused by her flustered tone but walking back to the fire anyhow.

"I-I'm so sorry, my lady. I don't know what came over me. It will never happen again" he gushed, refusing to look her in the eye and pulling himself off the floor. Athena leapt up, placing a hand on his arm and stopping him in his tracks.

"Wait!". She had no idea what she was going to say to him. She just knew she didn't want him to leave. Not yet. "Don't go" she whispered. He looked surprised at first, eyes wide as he stared down at her. But then he reached out a hand and cupped her face, tracing her cheekbone with his thumb and savouring the warmth of her skin. _You're too beautiful to resist_. He leaned down and captured her lips with his own. Gently, ever so gently. He relished the soft feel of her plump lips and the gentle gasp she released as he kissed her, making him smile. He let his other hand rest on her hip, settling comfortably around her curves. He felt her hands wind there way around his neck, making their way through the fur collar to find the warmth of his skin. Neither knew how much time had passed before they broke the kiss. Athena couldn't help but gaze into his eyes as he held her close, unwilling to let her go just yet.

"You're so beautiful" is all he could say. He always found it difficult to think around the Inquisitor, to captivated in her presence to form any thoughts. She did not reply. Instead she stood on her tip toes and captured his lips all over again. This time the kiss was full of unspoken passion and desperate need. She clung to his frame, pulling herself as close as she could to his body. She felt his tongue graze against her lips and immediately let him in, desperate to allow him to explore her mouth. His hand made its was into her lose curls, holding tightly as if she was about to slip away. She let out a moan as his tongue danced with hers. Emotions neither were willing to admit to coming to life. No longer could the pair deny the affection they felt for each other. Eventually, they pulled apart. A need for air making it impossible to stay in that moment forever, as much as they both wished they could. Athena could not stop the grin that spread across her face, a grin which Cullen mirrored, not caring how stupid he may have looked.

"Inquisitor, I have a report for you" a soldier bellowed into the tent. Athena looked towards the sound before stealing one last glance at Cullen. He nodded at her, letting her know he knew she had to return to her duties and watched her slip out of the tent. _Makers breath,_ he thought to himself as he slipped out after her and joined the others by the fire.

* * *

So it happened! I stole some ideas from the base game (aka the interruption and suitable amounts of awkwardness) but wanted to put my own spin on it. I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a review to let me know what you think. Enjoy, you lovely people!


End file.
